Cardcaptor Sakura Vs Sabretooth
by Atsuikaze
Summary: Sakura fights a deadly battle against X-men villain Sabretooth.(The characters belong to their respective creators)Whether its to heap praise or incinerate me with flames,please read and review.


Card Captor Sakura VS Sabretooth.  
  
Sakura and her friend Tomoyo were on their way home from school   
  
when Sakura fought the deadliest battle of her life.She and  
  
Tomoyo -chan were chatting when there was  
  
a bright flash of light that made them cover their eyes.  
  
When they unshielded their eyes they saw a fearsome sight.A 7 foot  
  
wild looking, long blonde haired man who wore a yellow costume   
  
with brown stripes down both sides of it with a fur collar.  
  
The wild man spoke. "Where the @*#$! am i!' he roared.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were both still shaking in fear when he noticed  
  
them and bellowed "Hey you little &$@&%! ! What the #%^@ is   
  
this place!"! Neither of them could answer from being terrified.  
  
Kero -chan, awakened from all the noise, peeked out from Sakura's back pack and saw the   
  
towering menace who'd awakened him.Keroberos knew who it   
  
was and knew this would take drastic measures.The huge man   
  
started to advance toward them ,yelling "All right you little %#&#  
  
you're gonna tell me where i am if i have to beat it outta ya!".  
  
Kero- chan flew up to Sakura's right ear and yelled:"Sakura snap  
  
out of it! This is no Clow Card!This is a maniac who'd rather kill  
  
you than look at you!"Sakura came out of her trance and said:  
  
"K- Kero- chan?"Kero- chan answered:"Listen!Release and combine   
  
the Power,Dash,and Fight cards!"She did as he instructed.There was  
  
another flash of light and Sakura had become a 7ft muscular version   
  
of herself that was clad in a karate uniform.This was too much for   
  
Tomoyo who promptly fainted.Kero-chan carried her to safety up  
  
a nearby tree. Sabertooth growled at Sakura"What?Think i'm   
  
scared you little $*#$? ? I'm gonna gut you!!" He roared and   
  
charged at her.He was met with a flurry of punches to the head and  
  
chest that felt like her fists were made of Adamantium steel.  
  
He staggered back spitting out what seemed like a gallon of blood.  
  
"What the *^#$%@ ?" he thought groggily,reeling from the pain.  
  
"That's it i'm gonna make her suffer.Kill her slow."He dove at   
  
Sakura and managed to slash her face and stomach with his claws.  
  
She screamed and kicked him lightning speed,jackhammer hard,  
  
400 times in the balls.Sabretooth's testicles promptly exploded and  
  
he let out a scream of agony that could shatter bulletproof glass.  
  
As Sabretooth was announcing his torment to the world,Kero  
  
flew up to her and said:"Now Sakura!Release and combine the   
  
Flame and Sword cards!"She did as instructed and a huge flaming   
  
sword appeared in her hands.Sabretooth charged at her again   
  
screaming "You #*$% little #*%^&@ i'll #^%(**$ kill you!"  
  
He never had a chance.Sakura,fast as light sliced him a thousand   
  
times with the blazing sword.After she had made the final slash  
  
there was nothing left of Sabretooth but a pile of smoldering ashes.  
  
She fell forward exhausted, bracing herself on the blazing sword.  
  
"K- Kero-chan?" she whispered."It's all right Sakura you did good."  
  
he answered.Kero had her seal the Clow Cards she had used and   
  
she returned to her normal self.He used his minor magics and   
  
healed her wounds.He then fetched Tomoyo(still unconscious)  
  
from the branches of the tree and magically made her and Sakura forget what  
  
had happened."This i'm glad you didnt tape Tomoyo- chan."He   
  
thought.The two girls came to wondering what had happened.  
  
"Kero-chan" said Sakura "what's that smoking pile of ashes?".  
  
"Its just someone burning leaves." He answered.The answer was   
  
good enough for her and Tomoyo and they went on home.  
  
Later that night, curled up on his sleeping master,Kero-chan thought:  
  
"Yes she's a Cardcaptor allright.An absolutely brutal Cardcaptor."  
  
And with that thought he fell asleep.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
